How Did This Happen?
by mioneandron
Summary: Senior year is supposed to be your best year of high school right? Well whoever said that was lying! ReggiexLars. first fanfic ever so flame away
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic. I know it's a little rough but work with me. Let me know what you think. More chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power or UCLA. I just own the idea =]

**How did this happen?**

_I can't believe I'm about to do this!___I'm standing in front of a huge crowd on a stage in Madtown Skate Park. And I'm about to sing. Holy crap! Why did I let him talk me into this? Maybe u should just start from the beginning.

My name's Regina Rocket, but you can just call me Reggie. I'm a senior at Ocean Shores High. I'm 18 years old, and I don't wanna sound conceited or anything, but I'm pretty hot. Mother Nature has been very kind to me since I've left my akward teen years. Now I'm all woman and got the C-cups to match. But enough about that. I'm pretty sure my senior year would've been prettystress free, seeing as I got early acceptance into UCLA. There was only one problem: him.

"Him" is my friend Twister's older brother Lars. He's always been a pain-in-the-ass and an all around jerk. He'd been trying to whomp my lil bro Otto and Twister for a long time, but he couldn't thanks to my involvement. Thank goodness for me I've never had to have a lcass with him. Until now.

I walked into my Chemistry 2 Honors class on the first day of school and looked around. Naturally, none of my friends were there. The only downside of being smarter than your friends is that they're never in any of your classes. I looked at the seating chart up on the board and found my lab table. I walked to the last table on the left and sat down, looking up at the board again to see that I had nobody next to me. Well, at least I had plenty of room for myself.

A boy walked in and handed a note to the teacher. "Last table on the left Mr. Rodriguez," said Ms. Wilder.

_Rodriguez? Oh please don't tell me_- "Hey Rocket dork." I opened my eyes to find Lars Rodriguez sitting next to me at the table. _Damn my luck._ I put on the nicest face I could muster up. "Hey Lars. Didn't expect to meet you here."

"I'm sure you didn't. I don't seem like an honors class kinda of person."

"No you don't. How-"

"Attention up here," Ms. Wilder called. "Okay, so now that you have your seats, I'd like you to meet your new lab partners; the people sitting next to you." I inwardly groaned after she said that. "Now, for this whole school year you and your partner will do all paired assignments and projects for this class together. You will eat, sleep, and breathe chemistry together." Everyone groaned and made disgruntled faces. "Well enough time wasted. Take out your text books and open them to page 1. Cop the list of vocabulary into your notebooks."

I slumped my head onto the table. _Ahhh this year is gonna suck._ I looked up to find Lars looking at me. "What?"

"Okay I know you're not my biggest fan but come on, I'm not a bad person," her whispered.

"Yeah, you're right. You're a horrible person," I whispered back ferociously.

"Wow what's with the anger?"

I looked at him with a death glare. "Are you serious? All my life you've made fun of and harassed me and my friends. It's like you live to make my life a living hell! When I finally think life's getting a little better, I get stuck partnered with you. It's freakin' ridiculous!"

"Regina stop talking!" I looked up and saw the whole class and Ms. Wilder staring at me.

"Sorry." I looked down at my notebook.

"And besides, you and I both know that's not how you used to feel." Just then the bell rang. I glanced up at him with wide eyes in complete shock. He gave me a satisfied smirk and walked away. _Screw my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok sorry I took so long to get this up. I had serious writers block but now ch.2 is up! Enjoy! (I know it's a little rough but bear with me)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power, the iPod, or Superbad, only this plot.

" dialogue" _thoughts_

One thing I really hated was when jerks made valid points. And unfortunately the biggest jerk I know just made an extremely valid point, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Lars and me…we went way back. And when I saw way I mean way back to daycare times. We had become best friends. We lived in the same cul-de-sac so it was easy for us to spend all out time playing together. We even ate dinner over each others house, and since Otto and Twist were buddies, no one ever questioned why we hung out. Up until seventh grade everything was fine.

When we went into middle school he met Pi, Sputs and Animal. That's when everything changed. In a few months he went from being my best friend, to someone I barely knew. He started making fun of people and pounding kids smaller than him. Once I even caught him behind the school with his friends smoking. I don't know if he saw me; I didn't stick around to find out. After that I stopped hanging out with him. The only times we spoke were when I was defending Otto, Twist and Sammy from him so they wouldn't get pounded.

When I look back on it, I realize that I miss our old friendship. He was the first real friend I ever had, and I knew I could depend on him. I've never been as close with anyone of my other friends, not even Otto, Twist and Sammy.

The rest of the school day seemed to take forever. None of my classes were particularly interesting, and by the last bell ran all I wanted to really do was sleep. I hopped onto my bike and made my way back home. As I grew up some things about me had changed, but not my love for extreme sports. I still spent my free time shredding up the pavement and beating all the boys around Ocean Shores.

I pulled into my cul-de-sac to fid Lars sitting on his stairs with Pi, Animal and Sputs. They were all laughing about something until they saw me pulling up.

"I see you're still riding that piece of crap bike," said Lars.

I glared at him and retorted "Yeah, and I can still kick your ass riding this 'piece of crap." Sure I didn't have the best bike, but it had been my baby for years. I rode it everywhere I went.

"So is that a challenge, loser?" I hated how arrogant and cocky his attitude was. It made me want to punch him in the face.

"Yeah, it is. Just you and me, Lars. Don't bring these three idiots along either." I glared at them.

"Fine. When and where?" He asked, not looking as smug as he was just a second ago.

"Anytime, anywhere. Just be there."

"Okay you're on. Get ready rocket dork, ready to lose!" They all laughed and then went into his house and slammed the door.

_Whatever._ I rode to my house and put my bike into the garage. _This has got to be the worst day of my life. First I get stuck with Lars all year long, then he decides to act stupid and_ _bring up the past, and now I'm stuck racing against him. I don't even see why I'm even wasting my time with him. _I entered the house to find the gang sitting on the couch watching Superbad. Again. "Haven't you guys already seen this a million times?" They all continued to start intently at the TV as if I hadn't even spoken. "Hello? Earth to Rocket Boy! You guys!"

"Reggie, stop nagging! We heard you," said Otto.

"Well you heard me asking a question, you couldn't even bother to answer?"

This time Sam spoke. "Sorry Reg, thought it was rhetorical." I looked at them staring at the TV and turned to go upstairs. It wasn't worth getting into a fight with Otto over a stupid movie. I was already in a bad enough mood. I entered my bedroom and slammed the door. All I really needed to do was chill out so I could think clearly. I put my iPod on its base and put my slow jams playlist on quietly as background music. I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes and started thinking.

_Okay, okay, okay. Where to begin? Okay. First thing first; school. It's only one class. I can handle him once a day. That'll be stressful enough without having to deal with him out of class. Whatever, I'll just have to make it work. Secondly; the race. I'm pretty sure that as long as he doesn't bring the three stooges along to set traps on the trail I'll be able to beat him. He's not exactly tough competition- well, he wasn't the last time I raced him._

_The real problem here is our relationship, if you can even say we have one. We were friends for so long and then he just changed on me so much. Could we even be friends again after all that's happened between us? I mean, he's the one who brought up the past today. Maybe he did it purposely just to mess with my mind. Or maybe he wants us to be friends again. And this race? It could be an excuse for him to get us alone to talk. I don't know, maybe I'm just over thinking this whole situation. _

_ But really, how difficult for it be for best friends turned enemies to become friends again? I guess the real question is do we want to become friends again? _


End file.
